May I Cut In?
by lilbit89
Summary: A girl attends a dance lesson with her grand-father, little did her know that the instructor would be as suave and attractive as he turns out to be. What will lead from the simple words 'may I cut in' that he utters to her in order to dance with her? *one shot* (I suck at summaries, I'm sorry!)


**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**~~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~~**

**A/N: I DID NOT EDIT THIS, SORRY SO PLEASE IGNORE ANY GRAMMAR ISSUES AND/OR OTHER ISSUES THAT MAY BE WITHIN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

I pulled the door open to the activities center, I held it open for my grandpa as he walked into the building as I stepped in behind him letting the door close behind me as I watched as the men and women of different ages, well most of them were older than I and my grandpa was probably one of the oldest that comes to these dance lessons and tonight was supposed to be tango. I found the seat I usually sit in watching my grandfather as he went to greet the normal people that come to these things and I wasn't much for a dancer so I tended to just watch the class than actually participating and I only participated when my grandfather couldn't find a partner so I would step in and dance with him. I crossed my leg over the other as I watched as they chatted when the door that my grandpa and I just walked in was pulled open again getting my attention seeing this young guy that looked to be about my age, he looked very suave, his white shirt was unbuttoned and only had the bottom two buttons actually buttoned as his black leather pants were very form fitting to his lower half, his hair slicked back as his hand ran through it and I couldn't help but to lick my lips just looking at his amazing upper body that was exposed.

"Who is ready to learn the tango?" He asked in his manly voice, as he smacked his hands together looking over the group of people as I studied his facial attributes, the slight moustache that seemed to try to be growing above his lip as he I caught him glancing over at me making eye contact smirking at me getting me to smile back before I quickly looked away when I felt my cheeks blushing and I am sure he saw the red from the blush surface to my skin as I tried to find the book I had put in my purse to read during the class.

"Belle…." I heard my grandfathers voice getting me to look up from the endless search in my purse for this book, I looked at my grandfather that had stepped beside my seat, "I need a partner, would you join me?" My grandfather asked as I contemplated it but then I looked out to the dance floor that was already filling with couples and other patrons pairing off as the male that was to instruct the class wander through the couples that were filling the dance floor slowly he looked over at us when a smirk came to his face and I couldn't help but to smile, oddly I should jump at this chance if I could get closer to the interestingly hot instructor.

"Yes grandpa." I said as I smiled as I stood up setting my purse on the seat that I just vacated following my grandfather to the dance floor watching as the instructor demonstrated where our hands were supposed to be on a lucky girl on the opposing end of the dance floor along with the first so many dance steps that we were only going to learn for tonight which meant there was going to be another lesson with this instructor which made me excited for Thursday's class then if he was going to be here again. My grandpa and I hooked hands the way that was instructed before we followed the steps that he taught us to do which included a dip, in which I dipped my grandpa rather than the other way around considering my grandpa has arthritis and I don't trust him with lowering my weight on top of his. It was fun doing the tango with my grandpa because it reminded me of nights when I was a kid where my grandpa would playfully dance with me including twirling me around like this.

"May I cut in?" I heard the manly voice of the instructor right outside my right ear, it almost instantly made me weak at the knees and I would be lying if I said I wasn't sexually attracted to the suave but yet manly man that he was.

"Of course." My grandpa said as he smiled before he patted the top of my hand giving me this bright smile like he was a kid in a candy store and I'm sure my face was classic with bug eyes and a scared expression. My grandpa slid past me as I slowly turned around following where my grandpa was walking become face to face with the man that has made the night worth it swallowing a big gulp of nerves and scared as he smiled.

"Hi…" I said sheepishly as I looked down at my feet as I felt the softness of his fingers grasp my chin firmly but yet gently lifting my face up to look up at him meeting his dark brown eyes.

"Hi…can you follow my lead?" He asked.

"Yes…" I said nodding the best I could as he placed my hands where they needed to be before I followed his lead and let him do most of the work since I honestly had no idea what was to be done until he lunged forward on the foot feeling him lean me back to dip me over the leg that was planted behind me and he bent his knee a little as he leant with me feeling his hand that was resting on my hips slowly run up my side until it reached below my breast where he stopped his hand before he leant forward more without letting me fall further back in this dip he had me in and with him leaning forward it had caused my hands to break from the grip I had around his neck running over his shoulders slipping under the shirt that was almost practically falling off him anyway feeling the hot smooth skin that he had. He rested his forehead against mine and the hand that was gently resting on my side near my breasts, which I'm sure my nipples were hard by now from how turned on this man has caused me with simply being as good looking as he is and dancing the way we have been dancing and his hand gently pushed hair from my face and oddly he leant forward pressing his lips against mine, I tried so hard not to moan against his lips but a moan came out by accident as he slowly pulled away seeing a smile come across his lips.

"Shall we move this to one of our places?" He asked smirking as he slowly helped me stand to my feet as I looked around at the empty hall now, I was wondering where my grandfather had went but I'm sure he had gotten a ride home but I was wrapped up in this man's embrace, my hands resting on his bare chest as his arms were wrapped around me now with his hands resting flat on the arch of my back holding me close to him.

"I usually don't do one night stands, much less with people I don't know the name of." I said as I slowly glanced up at him as he ran a hand through his smooth brown hair.

"I'm Johnny, you are?"

"I'm Belle." I said smiling.

"I like that name…you live nearby?" He asked.

"I live like three blocks away…my grandpa and I walked here." I said honestly.

"I got my car…" He said smiling as he pulled his keys out of his pocket dangling them as I smiled, I couldn't believe this was to happen as he pressed his lips against mine, I'm sure the uncertainties and my discomfort about doing this was showing. "It'll be fine." He said as I nodded and I oddly trusted the man as he let me break from his grip as I went to find my purse seeing a little note handwritten in my grandpa's writing.

"'_Belle- You seemed a bit distracted, you go have fun tonight and remember to use protection. I won't tell my son about what is taking place because you need to live without being pestered about my great-grandkids and I have been in spots like you are in right now plenty of times before. Love your grandpa_.'" My grandpa had wrote and I couldn't help but to smile when I felt arms slither around my waist and slight feeling of his fingers brushing against my neck to push my hair off of it, I then felt his lips press against that same part of my neck.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Perfect…you ready?" I asked as he scraped his teeth against that same spot getting me to jump and yelp.

"Yes…" He said almost in an eager fashion as he led me to his car, he held my hand the whole route before he pulled my door open and watched as I slid into the passenger seat before he pushed the door shut running to his side of the car. I instructed him on how to get to my apartment complex telling him the code to allow us into the parking area of the complex, I admired having the fenced in apartment complex. I told him where would be best to park before we climbed out of his expensive car, he must have another job other than dance instructor. I stepped in front of my door as he stepped behind me wrapping his arms around me feeling him playing with the hem of my jeans as if we was eagerly waiting to get into my apartment and I was trying to focus on opening the door other than what he was trying to do to me. I was able to unlock my door pushing it open stepping in and allowed him to step in behind me. I tossed my purse aside before I turned around practically jumping on him as I eagerly pressed my lips against his holding his head there as my one hand got tangle with the hair on the back of his head as my other hand was rubbing as his bare chest when I heard the door slam behind him knowing he must have kicked it shut or something. His hands firmly grasped my hips feeling him tugging me closer to him as I stepped closer to him running my hand down his upper body finding the only two buttons that were done, I fumbled with them getting them undone while we didn't break the lip contact we had with each other. His hands wrapped around resting on my ass feeling him pull me as if he was trying to symbolize me to let him pick me up, which I jumped a tad letting him lift me the rest as my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and my arms slid around his neck and underneath his now open shirt digging my nails into his back as I was pressing my lips against any skin I could reach as he was doing the same until he set me onto the bed leaning me back to a laying position as he positioned his body between my legs feeling the bulge in his tight pants rubbing at my sensitive area between my legs moaning into the lips that captured mine for a kiss. Our kiss broke and I pushed the shirt he had on off his shoulders trying to get it off and he finished the job tossing it aside before he leant over me pressing his lips against mine as his hands rubbed at my sides before they slipped under my shirt to rub up my sides rest of the way feeling the heated path of his skin meeting contact with mine, it was getting me hotter with each touch until my shirt had exposed the bra I had been wearing that day and was ready to be pulled over my head. I sat up helping him tug it over my head and pull through my arms through tossing it aside causing a pile of its own on the floor. My legs that were wrapped around his waist pulled his body closer feeling his pelvis rub against my inner thighs and his bulge hitting right where I wanted to hit moaning arching my back as he bit down at my neck where he was currently kissing at as his hands were working the clasps of my bra, he pulled it from my body tossing it where my shirt had gone just a few moments ago. His hands felt large against my smaller breasts as he grasped them, he gave each a squeeze letting out a low moan as he did it again as I let out just as equal of a moan hearing him chuckle a tad as he kissed up my jaw pressing his lips against mine.

"I need you." I moaned between kisses.

"You can wait…we are going to take it slow, like the tango." He said as he pressed his lips against mine again before he began kissing down my neck to between my breast as he slid his one hand off my breast but it slid down to my hips, it rested right above the hem of my pants that I was wearing and I hoped that he would work at my jeans but he didn't. He kissed over to my nipple where he gently flicked his tongue over the hard sensitive nub, I bit at my bottom lip as I looked down at him as he did this and he glanced up at me making eye contact making the sensations feel far more pleasure as he did it again and I bit at my lip harder trying to hold back moans and purrs that I wanted to let out. He wrapped his lips around my hard nipple tightly gently feeling him lap his tongue over it whilst it was inside and I couldn't hold the moans anymore.

"MMM…uh…" I moaned as he did it again before he gently sucked it before doing it again, he kept lapping at my nipple with his tongue before he scraped his teeth against my nipple as he was slowly letting it slide out of his mouth getting me to arch my back with painful pleasure of his teeth scraping and biting at my nipple. He slid his hand up my side feeling the trail of his fingers as they traced along my side to rest his hand back over the now bare breast he had finished pleasuring with his mouth before he began pressing his soft wet lips against my skin tracing a line across my body to the other breast repeated the actions to that nipple. My hands resting on the back of his shoulders slowly digging my nails into his back with every sensation I had enjoyed and moaned out my approval of the actions he was doing. After he finished enjoying my nipple, he began kissing up my body letting out a moan of disapproval wanting him to go in the opposing direction but he pressed his finger against my lip to silence the disapproval moan I had let out as my hands slid between our bodies rubbing over his pectoral muscles gently glazing my fingers softly over his nipples that were equally as hard hearing him let out a low groan. I gently ran my hands down his rock hard body to the hem of his leather pants sliding my hands under the hem not feeling underwear under it, which was understandable with how tight those leather pants were. "MMM…you always go without underwear?" I asked in a low voice.

"When I wear these pants." He said smirking as he ran a hand through his hair and he didn't break the eye contact with me, he kept the eye contact as I firmly wrapped my hand around his hard cock hearing him let out a manly throaty groan, I could have sworn that his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head at instant touch as I slowly slid my hand down his long cock gently rubbing my thumb over the tip of his cock. "Uh…fuck…" Johnny moaned as he threw his head back a little.

"You still want to take it slow?" I asked smirking as he rolled his head forward resting his forehead against mine hearing his breath becoming sharper as I was thrusting my hand along his hard cock and his hips working against my hand trying to get me to move it faster.

"No…" He moaned as he pressed his lips against mine passionately and heatedly as his hands found the hem of my pants quickly as he kept his forehead against mine as I watched him tugging at my button and zipper trying to get them undone. I let out a soft sigh of relieve when it was undone as I didn't slow down the pace I had pumping my hand up and down his hard cock smearing the pre-cum that was escaping the tip of his cock. Johnny pressed his lips against mine as he slowly and seductively slid his hand between the open part of the fabric and slid his hand between my legs rubbing at the sensitive part over my underwear that I had chose to wear.

"MMM…yes…" I moaned rotating my hips against his hand that was rubbing me as he fisted at my pants trying to pull them down my long legs and I helped as much as I could. I sat up wrapping my one arm around his neck as the other continued working at his cock and his hand slowly working me up as he rubbed me up into a frenzy and our lips met for heated kisses. I slowly let go of his hard cock sliding my hand out of his tight pants licking at the salty white pre-cum that had dripped onto my hand moaning at the taste before my hands gripped the hem of his pants tugging them down over his hips as he wiggled them rest of the way down his legs to expose the full length of his hard cock. "You're so big…never been with someone as big as you…" I moaned as I was glancing between the now exposed cock and him licking my lips.

"I bet…" He said pressing his lips against mine softly, he was the first person that I've been with that was so into the kisses during our love sessions. "Your underwear needs to go." He moaned as he rested his forehead against mine as he ran his free hand through my hair getting stuck in knots that must have gotten in my hair thus far.

"Do something about it." I said smirking as he smirked back as he slowly hooked fingers into the hem of my underwear tugging them down as I thrusted myself up for them to go under me easily as he tossed my underwear aside, I sat there completely naked seeing the smile spread across his face as he leant forward pressing his lips against mine resting his hands on my hips as he stepped closer to me and I spread my legs to accommodate his body. Johnny slowly ran his one hand up and down my upper thigh as we were making out before it slipped to my inner thigh tracing up to where I had wanted his hand the whole time feeling him gently rub my clit moaning into his lips until he broke the kissing we had. "Uh…yes…yes…" I moaned rotating my hips against his fingers as he rubbed at my clit throwing my head back as I ran a hand through my hair grasping fistfuls when it got too pleasurable. His fingers started tracing the entrance to my chamber, it felt the most pleasurable thing thus far as I tried to thrust forward against his hand to get him to push his fingers into me but he didn't.

"You're so wet…I love that you are so wet…" He moaned as he kissed at my neck as the more he rubbed the more wet I got and he finally got the hint of me thrusting my hips against his fingers, he slid one finger into me.

"Uh….god….uh…fuck…" I moaned as I was thrusting and rotating my hips against his finger as he brushed against my g-spot, I let out a whimper after my breath got caught in the back of my throat and he smirked as he slowly slid his finger out pushing it back in making sure he brushed against it again. I was unraveling in his hand as he was slowly picking up pace with his finger before he pushed another finger in to join it, "Oh fuck…god yes…uh….fuck…" I moaned as I was trying to match his thrusts as I dug my nails into his shoulders as I was biting my lip as I slowly slid my hand down his body finding his hard cock lightly tracing my one finger along the vein that was visible hearing him groan against gritted teeth.

"Fuck…" He groaned as I reached the tip smirking as I went to do it again but he grabbed my hand stopping me. "I don't think you want me to cum this soon…" He growled.

"Is that a promise?"

"I can guarantee it…" He said as I smirked before I pressed my lips against his as I wrapped my hand around his hand getting my fingers tangled in his hair holding him there as I slowly broke the kiss. "Do you have condoms?" He asked as he leant his forehead against mine.

"Yeah, in my drawer…" I said nodding looking over at my nightstand that was beside my bed as he slid his fingers that were pleasuring me out of my chamber, I watched as he slid them into his mouth moaning at the sight as he walked the short distance opening the drawer pulling out the box that contained the condoms. I watched as he pulled the box open to pulling out the foiled wrapper of the condom, he ripped it open with his mouth spitting out of his mouth before he pulled the condom out dropping the rest of the wrapper and I didn't care about that right now because I could pick that up later. Johnny rolled the condom over his hard cock doing it the right way before he stepped back in front of me grasping my one leg by the knee holding it up, almost letting it rest on his hip as I felt his cock rub against my clit moaning out.

"You ready?" He asked as he kissed at my neck, in which I am sure I already had a bruise or mark forming from him, as I nodded yes as I had my arms wrapped around his muscular body ready to dig my nails into his back as I started to feel him slide inch by inch of his long hard cock through the folds of my chamber.

"Uh….uh…fuck…yes…" I moaned out as I leant forward pressing my forehead against his shoulder as I was digging my nails into his back, I'm sure I was leaving long red scratch marks as he finally got his full length in me.

"Tell me when you are ready for me to move." He whispered as he pressed his lips against my neck as I could feel my muscles contracting around his hard cock trying to accustom themselves to his large size. His hand covered my breast giving it a squeeze moaning out from pleasure as his thumb grazed over my sensitive bud.

"I'm ready…" I moaned as he smirked under the kiss he was pressing against my neck feeling the sensation of his slowly working his hips to pull his hard cock out of me feeling empty, I let out a soft whimper after he got his cock completely out feeling his tip still poking at the entrance of my chamber and he pushed past my folds pushing completely back in me brushing against my g-spot with this thrust as well as the time before. "Yes Johnny…faster…" I moaned as he slowly lead me to a laying position and he slid me up the bed so he could climb onto the bed with me to help him thrust in me faster, I had assumed. He began to slowly speed up his thrusts when he noticed that the wall of muscles were used to the size of his cock, the bed was shaking violently causing my headboard to slam with every thrust he had. He held my hands above my head, I was trying to thrust down to meet his every thrust hearing grunts escape his mouth along with seeing beads of sweat rolling down from his forehead. "Yes….fuck….god Johnny…yes….uh…uh…harder…harder…right there…yes…" I moaned rolling my head back and forth as he kept made his thrusts quick jerks.

"You like that?" He moaned as he wasn't pulling out completely before he pushed back in and he was pushing my legs almost above my head as I whimpered.

"Yes…uh…fuck Johnny….I'm….I'm…so…close…." I whimpered as I arched my back as he began slowly his thrusts. "No…no…" I whimpered out in a whine.

"I'm close too and I don't want it to end…." He moaned as he began to slowly jerk his hips into me to gently rub against my g-spot, it was slow and passionate. My legs slowly dropped back being bent resting the heels of my feet on the bed on either side of his body slowly thrusting against him to keep up with his slow thrusts, it was slow but it felt amazing.

"Fuck…yes…uh…" I moaned as I was thrusting up onto him to meet his thrusts.

"Belle…gah…you are so…hot…fuck…" He moaned as he slowly began to speed up his pace again smiling as he did so.

"Yes…fuck…right there….Johnny….uh…uh…yes…yes…fuck JOHNNY!" I exclaimed as I finally reached orgasm after he got up to the same fast thrusting pace as he did early hitting my sensitive g-spot with every thrust and he worked his hips to thrust into me a couple more times as I was trying to come down from my high of achieving my orgasm when Johnny's became very quick and hard jerky type thursts feeling his cock stiffen as if he was about to blow.

"Fuck Belle!" He exclaimed as he thrusted his cock into me arching his back as he did so, he pushed his cock further into me if that was possible letting out a moan myself as he shot his load of warm cum into the condom filling it before he slowly slid out of me, he fell onto the bed beside me and I rolled my head over to look at him, he did the same making eye contact with his brown eyes that were unique. A smile crept amongst my face before I ran a hand through my hair that was wet from sweat before I rolled my head back to look up at the ceiling, I couldn't be happier.


End file.
